


Клин клином

by Cammia



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучшее лекарство от прежней любви – новая любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клин клином

**Author's Note:**

> Чистосердечное признание: название и саммари вдохновлены Иоанной Хмелевской, за что у нее и читателей прошу прощения .  
> Картинка в тему, взято из паблика, поэтому без указания авторства: https://pp.vk.me/c627829/v627829951/39fc6/-nu5jB0H3xU.jpg.

Кью любил оставаться в офисе один, в тот краткий период, когда сотрудники уже ушли, а ночные уборщики еще не появились. В опустевшем здании, еще недавно кипевшем жизнью, была своя прелесть. Кью неизменно уходил последним и проходил по всем помещениям офиса: рабочий кабинет, комната отдыха, IT, - проверяя, работает ли та техника, что должна работать, и выключено ли оборудование, которое должно отдыхать.  
Последней на очереди была комната отдыха - небольшое помещение, островок покоя, где днем можно было выпить кофе и просто посидеть в тишине за звукоизолирующим стеклом.  
Кью погасил свет, но тут заметил в темноте движение и вздрогнул. Страх тут же окатил холодом, от которого квартирмейстер оцепенел. Но секунду спустя понял, что бояться нечего. Не зажигая света, ощупью он двинулся вперед.  
— 007? Что вы тут делаете?  
Тень ворохнулась на диване и, кажется, постаралась поглубже в него забиться.  
— Я сплю. Спал, пока ты не разбудил.  
Кью включил настольную лампу. Бонд, недовольно ворча, словно пес, отвернулся к спинке. Кью не погасил свет, напротив, направил лампу прямо на него.  
— А почему вы спите здесь? Почему не у себя дома?  
— «У меня дома» МИ-6 давно продало. А конспиративная квартира занята.  
— Почему бы вам не снять номер в гостинице?  
Бонд не отозвался. По его дыханию посторонний человек сказал бы, что он спит. Кью — что очень ловко притворяется заснувшим.  
— Я могу одолжить вам денег, — сказал, не дождавшись ответа.  
Бонд обернулся.  
— Мне не нужны деньги, — произнес он удивленно.   
— Уверены?  
Бонд прищурился от направленного на него света. Кью стоял позади лампы, за границей света, а вот агент был весь на виду. И Кью не понравилось, как блестел у него лоб, будто от испарины. Можно было бы списать на переутомление в спортзале, но тренировка была несколько часов назад.  
Бонд попытался увернуться, когда Кью подошел ближе и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к его лбу.  
— Ты еще и врач?  
— Я еще и нянька. Идемте, я не могу вас так оставить.  
— И что сделаешь? Отвезешь в гостиницу?   
— Отвезу туда, где за вами будет присмотр.  
— Оставь меня.  
Бонд снова лег.  
— Я останусь здесь...  
— ...и умру? Право же, вы ведете себя как ребенок. Вставайте, или мне придется вас поднять.  
— Посмотрел бы я, как ты это сделаешь, — пробормотал Бонд.  
Кью оглядел его, вздохнул и правда попытался Бонда приподнять. Ничего из этого, конечно же, не вышло, но тот сел сам.  
— Ты и мертвого достанешь. Идем.  
— Взять вас под руку?  
Кью тут же пожалел, что спросил: Бонд уставился на него долгим немигающим взглядом. Говорили, что 007 может быть страшным, Кью теперь в это верил.   
Они вместе вышли на улицу. Кью поднял руку, ловя такси.  
— У вас нет машины?  
— Я не умею водить.  
— Здорово... — пробормотал Бонд. Кажется, его мнение о Кью пошатнулось. А может, он даже не запомнил их разговор. Он с явным облегчением сел на заднее сиденье в такси. Кью, севший спереди, то и дело оборачивался, чтобы проверить его. Но Бонд, кажется, терять сознание не собирался. Он задремал, очнувшись только, когда Кью потряс его за плечо, уже стоя на улице.  
— Приехали.  
— Это твой дом?  
— Да. А вы чего ожидали?  
— Признаться, этого и ожидал.  
Кью вслед за ним окинул взглядом новехонькую высотку, которая вонзалась в подсвеченное лондонское небо голубоватым клыком.   
— Ну, рад, что не разочаровал вас. Идемте.  
В лифте Бонда еле заметно пошатнуло. Кью поспешно отвернулся, ища в кармане куртки ключи, делая вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Едва открылась дверь, Серый и Рыжий сунулись к ним, мешая разуться.  
— Сколько у тебя котов? — ошарашенно спросил Бонд.  
— Всего двое.  
Тот еще некоторое время смотрел то на одного, то на другого, а потом попросил жаропонижающее.  
Кью принес ему таблетку. Бонд к тому времени успел прилечь в гостиной. Серый, запрыгнув на спинку, обнюхивал его сверху. Рыжий, поставив лапы на диван, исследовал гостя снизу. Кью отпихнул кота ногой.  
— Что у вас за страсть к диванам?   
— Мне все равно, на каком умирать. Кажется, речь шла только о том, что я с тобой куда-то поеду. Думал, что потом ты оставишь меня в покое.  
— У меня еще не было более капризного пациента, — вздохнул Кью, возвращаясь в гостиную со стопкой постельного белья.  
— Ты часто приглашаешь к себе коллег?  
— Совсем не приглашаю. Работа — отдельно. Личная жизнь — отдельно.  
— Чем же я удостоился чести? Простой в личной жизни?  
Кью встряхнул одеяло и накрыл им диван. Ответил, не глядя на Бонда:  
— То, что я вас пригласил, не помешает мне вас выгнать.  
— Извини.   
Бонд опустился на застеленный диван, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. В голове тут же загудело, навалилась дремота. И он был готов уснуть тут же, но Кью потряс его за здоровое плечо.   
— Переоденьтесь.  
Он протянул серую футболку и спортивные брюки.  
— Я в твои вещи не влезу, — пробормотал Бонд, с трудом борясь со сном.  
— В эти влезете.   
Вещи и правда пришлись впору, разве что штаны были длинноваты. Чтобы надеть их, у Бонда ушло много времени: он двигался осторожно, старясь не потревожить раненое плечо.   
Стоило снять пиджак и положить его в кресло, как сверху тут же вспрыгнул серый кот. Потоптался, покрутился и улегся, поджав лапы и внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Бонда.   
— Понимаю тебя, приятель. Пиджак роскошный.  
Сгонять кота Бонд не стал. Сил хватило, чтобы рухнуть на диван и укрыться. Не самое удобное место, но гораздо комфортнее того дивана, что остался в офисе. Он и не заметил, как уснул. Последним ощущением была тяжесть, опустившаяся на живот. 

***  
В эту ночь коты не пришли в кровать. Обычно они укладывались с двух сторон: привычка, которая возникла у Рыжего с первых дней, как Кью принес его из приюта, и которую потом перенял Серый. Будто они опасались, что чудом обретенный хозяин куда-то исчезнет. Так они караулили Кью каждую ночь. Даже когда Клайв стал регулярно оставаться на ночь, один из котов непременно старался ввинтиться между ними и прижать хозяина. Позже коты привыкли к Клайву, и брали в клещи их обоих.  
Но сегодня они пренебрегли своими обязанностями. Кью проворочался в постели почти час. Наконец-то можно было спать, не натыкаясь на кошачьи тушки, под одеялом кажущиеся просто раскаленными. Но, оказывается, он к этому привык.  
Так и не сумев заснуть, он вышел в гостиную. И тут же увидел обоих котов, устроившихся: один на пиджаке Бонда, другой — на животе у гостя. Судя по недовольной морде Рыжего, он пытался улечься сбоку, но ширина дивана не позволила.   
— Предатели, — шепотом сказал Кью. Задремавшие животные и ухом не повели, даже когда он подошел ближе.   
Как и Бонд. Он спал так тихо, что Кью на мгновение испугался: что если медики проглядели какую-нибудь травму, и агент откинулся прямо у него на диване? Но, наклонившись ниже, он услышал тихое дыхание, даже не звук, а скорее, слабый отголосок звука. Вымотавшийся Бонд спал мертвецким сном.   
В который раз он напомнил Кью кота. Серого он нашел на улице, больного и с перебитой лапой. Худой, но все еще крупный кот выглядел как гроза окрестных дворов. Но и лапой не шевельнул, когда Кью взял его на руки. Все, что он мог, — только принимать заботу.  
Что ж, Бонда по крайней мере утром можно выставить. Не потребуется лечить ему сломанную лапу, выводить глистов и прививать от всего на свете, выслушивая истерики в ветеринарном кабинете.  
Кью неслышно вернулся в спальню. Там лег, глядя в потолок. Ни котов, ни Клайва. Отступившая в последнее время тоска вернулась.  
***  
Бонда разбудил сильный толчок в живот. Будто небольшой вертолет использовал его как взлетную площадку. Открыв глаза, Бонд увидел рыжий хвост, стремительно удаляющийся в сторону кухни.  
Кое-как агент дотянулся до часов. Плечо болело уже не так адски, но боль равномерно распределилась по всему телу, и оно ныло теперь целиком.  
Полседьмого утра... слишком рано или пора встать и откланяться, не злоупотреблять гостеприимством?  
Сомнения разрешил Кью, выглянувший с кухни.   
— Доброе утро, 007. Вам лучше? Не отвечайте, я вижу. Хотите аспирин?  
— Лучше викодин, — прохрипел Бонд, чувствуя, что язык едва шевелится во рту. — И выпить, если у тебя есть.  
— Нет. И не советую начинать день со спиртного.   
Кью принес ему две таблетки аспирина и стакан воды, после которой дышать и говорить стало значительно легче. На алкоголе Бонд больше не настаивал: решительный вид Кью лучше всяких слов говорил, что нужно принимать то лечение, которое предоставляют. Иначе случится что-то похуже физических увечий.  
— Хотите позавтракать? — с сомнением спросил Кью.   
Бонд принюхался и внезапно понял:  
— Хочу. Очень.  
— Принести вам сюда?  
Но Бонд уже откинул одеяло.  
— Дойду сам.   
С «сам» он явно переборщил. Тело норовило завалиться то в одну сторону, то в другую. Так что к тому моменту, когда он наконец появился на кухне, Кью уже поставил на стол две тарелки с яичницей и тостами.  
— Вы точно не собираетесь умереть прямо тут? — спросил Кью, когда Бонд тяжело плюхнулся на стул.  
— Это от слабости. Подкреплюсь — и все пройдет.  
Бонд взял вилку, но не донес до рта и первый кусок, поперхнулся. С пола на него ожидающе смотрели две пары глаз. Есть под таким строгим надзором оказалось непросто. Во взгляде животных явно читалось, что наглый гость объедает бедных котиков.   
Их хозяин завтракал без смущения. Посоветовал Бонду:  
— Просто игнорируйте.  
— Это будет нелегко, — пробормотал тот, но, несмотря на голодные взгляды снизу, с завтраком расправился быстро. И, хотя тот прошел в полном молчании, Бонд не чувствовал неловкости. Кью, видимо, тоже. Допивая кофе, он посмотрел на кухонные часы.  
— Мне пора на работу.  
— Я сейчас уйду.   
— Куда? Вернетесь на тот же диван? Можете остаться на моем.  
— Не боишься, что пойдут слухи?  
— Они уже ходят. Слухом больше — слухом меньше.  
Но Кью не стал просвещать Бонда, о чем рассказывают офисные сплетники. Бросив «Берите в холодильнике, что хотите», — он торопливо направился в спальню. Но тут же вернулся обратно, Бонд едва успел опустить вилку на тарелку.  
— Не вздумайте кормить котов, — строго предупредил Кью. — Им это вредно.  
Коты посмотрели сначала на него — с искренним возмущением, потом, когда хозяин скрылся, — на гостя, с вежливым интересом. Бонд покосился на свою тарелку, где еще оставалось немного яичницы, но преступить запрет так и не решился.

***  
На работе Кью почти забыл о Бонде. Но перед обедом услышал, как кто-то из офиса упомянул 007. И сразу подумал: интересно, как он там?  
Когда Кью уходил, Бонд, вернувшийся в постель, выглядел несколько лучше. Он пробормотал Кью слова прощания и что-то про пижаму, чего Кью уже не разобрал, но переспрашивать не стал. Кажется, 007 уснул раньше, чем дверь за ним закрылась.   
Кью потянулся за телефоном, но застыл в раздумье. Стоит ли звонить сейчас? Или он разбудит Бонда? Тому явно требовался сон.   
Беспокойство пересилило. Однако на звонки никто не спешил. Кью прослушал их до конца, оставлять сообщение не стал.   
Но когда его собственный телефон разразился трелью, взял трубку, не глядя.  
— Я просто хотел узнать, все ли у вас хорошо...  
— Джеффри?  
От знакомого голоса мысли о Бонде тут же улетучились.  
— Клайв? Как ты... То есть, зачем...  
Кью с досадой почувствовал, что его оставляют не только мысли, но и красноречие. К счастью, с Клайвом не требовалось говорить, достаточно было просто слушать.  
— Нам надо встретиться, поговорить.   
Голос Клайва звучал сухо и бесконечно далеко. Кью постарался, чтобы в его собственном эмоций было не больше. Он давно усвоил правила этой игры: побеждал тот, кто нуждался в другом меньше. Выигрывал, как правило, Клайв, но лишь потому, что Кью не видел смысла и не испытывал желания бороться.   
— Конечно. Где...  
— В час, в той кофейне на углу.  
Клайв отключился сразу же, не дожидаясь ни ответа, ни подтверждения встречи, уверенный, что Кью будет там. Тот медленно опустил телефон, чувствуя, как подрагивают ноги. Конечно, он там будет. Просто потому что пора разрубить этот узел.

***  
Второй раз за день Бонд проснулся только к вечеру, разбуженный естественным зовом природы. Коты радостно поскакали к мискам, потом, разочарованные, улеглись на нагретое место. Вернувшись, Бонд поднял их и переложил на себя. Он уже понял, что проще сделать так, чем гнать упрямых животных. К тому же, с ними было спокойно и комфортно. Совсем как с их хозяином.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда он размышлял, что сделать: поспать еще или совершить дозволенный набег на холодильник. Едва взглянув на дисплей, Бонд понял, что придется подождать и с тем, и с другим.   
— Никак не могу до тебя дозвониться, — с места в карьер взяла Ив. — Уже хотела объявить тебя в поиск. Ты у очередной красотки?  
Бонд усмехнулся, оглядывая комнату.  
— Точно. У очаровательной умницы.   
— Очень жаль, но ей придется подождать. М требует тебя, срочно.   
— Буду через... час. Извини, раньше никак.  
Тон в телефоне сменился с недовольно-делового на обеспокоенный. Понизив голос, уже не официально, Ив спросила:  
— Как ты? Вчера выглядел не слишком хорошо.  
— Лучше всех, — заверил Бонд как можно бодрее. — Я всегда в порядке, ты же знаешь.  
Поспав, он и правда чувствовал себя лучше. Одеваясь, он просмотрел список поступивших звонков. Один раз звонил Кью, пару часов назад. Бонд попытался до него дозвониться, но телефон квартирмейстера был выключен. Тогда он решил ограничиться запиской, позаимствовав для этого блокнот и ручку на письменном столе.  
Пиджак, когда Бонд его поднял, оказался усеян светло-серыми волосками. Их недавний обладатель смотрел на Бонда с буддийской невозмутимостью.  
— Берегите квартиру, приятели, — строго наказал тот и серому хулигану, и его товарищу. Те попрощались, мяукнув, но следом не пошли.  
Стоя на пороге, Бонд оглядел гостиную. Кто бы знал, что его островком покоя станет квартира Кью. Он даже почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что покидает ее, не попрощавшись с хозяином лично, отделавшись парой строк. 

***  
Едва закрыв за собой входную дверь, Кью понял, что Бонд ушел. Квартира оказалась тихой и пустой, только животные привычно вились около ног.  
Кью заметил записку, лежащую на столе, но читать не стал. Игнорируя Серого и Рыжего, опустился в кресло, как был, не снимая пальто.  
К лучшему, что Бонд ушел, пока его не было. Кью с трудом доработал после обеда, и сейчас был не в состоянии с кем-то разговаривать, отвечать на вопросы или, тем более, кого-то лечить.  
Клайв подтвердил то, о чем Кью и сам давно подозревал, но не хотел верить: все кончено. Точка. Финита ля комедия. И хуже всего было то, как наскоро Клайв от него отделался: между рабочим совещанием и деловым обедом. Во время их короткой встречи он то и дело косился на часы. Хотелось ткнуть его в них носом, но Кью в силу треклятого воспитания на это так и не решился. Прощание вышло... интеллигентным. И сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. Ни сожаления, ни особого горя. Только пустоту внутри. Не ту полую легкость, что заполняет человека, когда он счастлив или влюблен, а сплошную черноту, которая высасывала малейшие крохи эмоций, положительных или отрицательных.  
Эмоции настигли чуть позже, когда Кью, собрав волю в кулак, все же поднялся с кресла, переоделся в домашнее и обновил содержимое кошачьих кормушек. Вот тогда, проходя мимо дивана, где стопкой лежало неубранное белье, он увидел футболку Клайва. Бонд аккуратно сложил ее и водрузил сверху стопки. Ей предстояло никогда не дождаться хозяина: когда Кью спросил Клайва, заберет ли тот остаток вещей, тот посмотрел со смесью досады и тревоги. «Ты же не устроишь сцену, верно?» — говорил этот взгляд. Кью понял, чего бывший возлюбленный опасается: что его обманом заманят в квартиру и снова втянут в... как он там говорил? Муторные и бесперспективные отношения. Кью, который предложил это искренне и без всякого подтекста, стало жарко от стыда, когда он понял, в чем его подозревают.  
Сейчас он машинально поднес к лицу футболку. Он часто так делал, пока Клайв не видел. Было что-то первобытное и неприличное в том, чтобы обнюхивать одежду любовника, купаться в его запахе.  
Но запах был чужим, незнакомым, и Кью чуть не выронил футболку, будто та жгла пальцы. Бонд, вспомнил он тут же.   
Колебался не дольше секунды, и снова прижал нос к ткани. Запах и правда был иным. Не неприятным, напротив — будоражащим. От него, как от хорошего глотка вина, кровь быстрее побежала по венам. Эффект, который до этого производил только Клайв, с его большими ласковыми руками, почти первобытным запахом молодого самца и умопомрачительным телом, которое Джеффри исследовал до его последнего дюйма.  
Но сейчас перед глазами встало совсем другое тело, мельком увиденное. Оно отличалось, было более поджарым, худым, а кожу то тут, то там пятнали шрамы. Интересно, каково это: прикасаться к ним?  
Эта мысль и запах мужского тела вызвали яркую вспышку возбуждения, и Кью, как ужаленный, выронил футболку. Потом торопливо поднял ее и поскорее засунул в мусорный ящик, к упаковке от продуктов и прочему мусору. Туда же отправились и остальные вещи Клайва. Не из мелодраматичных побуждений. Кью понял, что не может их видеть.   
Потом он сменил простыни на кровати и проветрил все комнаты.  
Но это не слишком помогло. Легко удалить человека из своей жизни, но его запах, невидимый след его присутствия, изгнать не так просто. Он преследовал Кью еще несколько дней.

***  
На стол перед Кью, прямо на микросхему, легла красная роза с тщательно подрезанными шипами. Кью, не поднимая головы, отложил ее в сторону.  
— Вы ошиблись отделом, 007. Наш персонал состоит преимущественно из мужчин, здесь нет никого, кто бы мог вас заинтересовать.  
— Это мое извинение за скорый уход. Хотя, подозреваю, он тебя порадовал.  
— Извинения приняты, — коротко ответил Кью.  
Несколько минут прошли в полном молчании. Он не выдержал первым и, отложив работу, поднял глаза. Бонд стоял по другую сторону стола, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока на него обратят внимание. И явно мог простоять так весь день.  
— Вы что-то еще хотели, 007?  
— Во сколько ты заканчиваешь?  
— В семь. Это важно?  
— Ужин, — напомнил Бонд. — Я обещал пригласить тебя на ужин. Английская кухня, итальянская, китайская? Что-то вегетарианское и несъедобное? Я видел у тебя книгу о сыроедении...  
— Она не моя. Вы ничего не обещали, Бонд.  
— А в записке?  
Теперь Кью что-то такое припоминал. Но он был в таком раздрае в тот день, что содержимое записки совсем вылетело из памяти. Он даже не знал, где она сейчас.  
— Это необязательно, 007.  
— Это моя благодарность, я настаиваю.  
— Вы и правда слишком настойчивы... со своей благодарностью.  
Получилось это куда резче, чем следовало. Но Бонд не вспылил. Все стоял на одном месте и смотрел на Кью так проницательно, что становилось не по себе. И собирался простоять так весь день.  
Спустя еще минуту напряженного молчания Кью наконец сказал:  
— Ладно.  
И тут же неподвижная статуя напротив отмерла, улыбнулась.   
— Итальянский ресторан, — обозначил Кью. — Заберете меня ровно в семь. И не опаздывайте.   
— Я сама точность, — заверил Бонд.  
— А сейчас уйдите. Вы мешаете мне работать.   
О розе Кью напрочь забыл, хоть она и лежала под самой рукой. Вспомнил о ней только к концу дня. Бархатистые лепестки сникли, потеряли упругость. Кью постоял с цветком в руках, не решаясь его выбросить. А потом сунул под тяжелую папку.

***  
— Итак, — сказал Бонд, расправляя салфетку на коленях, — начнем со светской беседы. Как зовут твоих очаровательных соседей? Мы так и не успели познакомиться.  
— Серый и Рыжий.  
Секунду Бонд смотрел на него так, будто подозревал в шутке. Покачал головой.  
— Вы, математики, прямолинейны.  
— В рамках светской беседы, мистер Бонд: как ваше плечо?  
Тот шевельнул им, напряг на мгновение.  
— Гораздо лучше. Спасибо квалифицированному лечению.   
— Никакое лечение не поможет, если даже травма не удержит вас в постели.   
— Отъезд был не моей идеей, а прямым приказом.   
— Как вам Куба?  
— Климат способствует выздоровлению. Местное оружие, нацеленное на тебя, — не очень.  
Кью передал меню официанту, сделав заказ. Теперь они остались с Бондом лицом к лицу, без ширмы из плотной бумаги и кожзама. Отличная ситуация, чтобы задать вопрос, который мучил Кью весь день:  
— Зачем вы меня пригласили, Бонд? И не говорите про благодарность. Я не красивая женщина, не вражеский агент, которого нужно склонить на свою сторону. Чего вы хотите?   
Бонд слегка пожал плечами: на заказ сшитый пиджак едва заметно шевельнулся.  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, цели самые благородные. Отблагодарить за гостеприимство. И за помощь.  
Как ни старался Кью, в безмятежной синеве его глаз он никак не мог обнаружить намека на подвох. Бонд спокойно смотрел в ответ, позволяя изучать себя. Совсем как Серый, который мог часами сидеть перед Кью, ловя его взгляд, что у кота являлось высшей степенью доверия.  
Увы, Кью знал, что человеческому доверию верить нельзя.  
— Ужин за ваш счет, — сказал он мстительно.  
— Само собой разумеется, — невозмутимо согласился Бонд. — А пока расскажи-ка мне немного про Джеффри Батройда. С ним я еще не знаком.  
— Не в моих правилах обсуждать личные вопросы с коллегами.  
— Так, нам определенно нужно расслабиться.  
Бонд заказал два бокала вина и один, не взирая на протест, сунул Кью. Тот осторожно пригубил вино.  
— Вы хотите меня споить?  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, у нас получилась милая беседа, и мы узнали друг друга получше.  
Кью распробовал вино. Оно оказалось некрепким и приятным на вкус. Страшно было подумать, сколько оно может стоить. Это проблема Бонда, одернул он себя.  
— И какие же мои тайны вы хотели узнать?  
— Кто такой Клайв?  
Кью поперхнулся. Более неудачного момента для вопроса Бонд выбрать не мог. Впрочем, теперь любой момент был неудачный.  
— Вы не хотели бы начать с другого вопроса? Например, где я учился или как зовут моих родителей?  
— А как зовут твоих родителей? — немедленно уцепился Бонд за новую тему.  
— Виктория и Джордж, — машинально ответил Кью, но тут шок прошел. — Откуда вы узнали про Клайва?!  
— Услышал, как его обсуждают у вас в отделе.  
Кью стиснул зубы и невидяще уставился в бокал. Одно дело — переживать расставание лично. Другое — когда оно становится предметом офисных сплетен.  
— Но я не услышал ничего подробного...  
Кью аккуратно отодвинул бокал, вцепился в салфетку, не зная, куда деть руки.  
— И вы надеетесь, что я так просто вам обо всем расскажу?  
— Я все равно узнаю. Но будет честно, если от тебя. Впрочем, можешь не говорить, если не хочешь. Давай начнем с чего-то невинного...  
— Мы встречались год, — чужим голосом сказал Кью, по-прежнему не поднимая глаза от стола. — Дважды расставались. Опять сходились. На третий раз разошлись окончательно. Потому что Клайву надоело со мной играть. Он манипулятор. Ему были нужны эти трагедии, нужно было почувствовать свою власть. Я не сразу это понял, а потом не захотел уходить. Надеялся все исправить, хотя знал, что это невозможно.  
Кью видел их столик будто со стороны. И себя, нелепого, сидящего ссутулившись. И Бонда, склонившегося над столом с нечитаемым выражением лица. Показалось, он смотрит с участием. Но может, Кью просто хотелось, чтобы это было так?  
Он бросил салфетку на стол, отодвинул стул.  
— Ужин окончен, полагаю.   
Бонд через стол протянул руку, взял его за запястье. Кью вздрогнул и хотел стряхнуть чужую руку, но Бонд стиснул его крепче.  
— Извини, — сказал он мягко. — Мне не надо было спрашивать. Проклятое любопытство.  
— Надеюсь, вы его удовлетворили.  
Кью сказал это громче, чем следовало, и почувствовал, как обратились на них чужие взгляды. Он и так привлекал внимание, стоя во весь рост.  
— Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Кью машинально подчинился властным ноткам, прозвучавшим в голосе Бонда, и разозлился на себя: сколько можно-то?! Он опять попадает в ту же ловушку...  
Бонд заговорил, по-прежнему не отпуская его руку.  
— Извини. Не нужно было спрашивать, но я спросил. И жалею. И злюсь. Потому что хотел бы пересчитать этому идиоту все зубы.  
— Вам-то что за дело?  
— Я твой друг.   
Кью стало смешно.   
— Мы друзья?  
Бонд улыбнулся в ответ и убрал руку.  
— Друзья. И поверь, если бы этот тип мне попался, я бы дал ему в морду.  
— Я хотел сам...  
— Я его подержу.   
— ...и еще спустить с лестницы. Вместе с его шмотками.  
— Если вдруг это сделаешь, звони. Я знаю, как избавиться от трупа.  
Кью сделал глоток вина, и с огорчением заметил, что бокал стремительно пустеет.   
В который раз за эти дни от жалости к себе его кинуло в другую крайность — неуместную смешливость. Приятно оказалось планировать вместе с Бондом кары для Клайва. Словно проговаривая их вслух, Кью воплощал их в реальность.  
Бонд показал официанту: еще два вина.  
— Расскажи мне еще о своих мстительных планах. 

***  
Спустя два часа, восхитительный ужин и еще три бокала вина они оказались у дома Кью. Сцена напоминала ту, что разыгралась здесь три недели назад. Только тогда Кью почти нес на себе больного Бонда, а сейчас тот галантно предложил руку. А в глазах плясали совсем не джентльменские чертики.  
— Так надраться после пары бокалов вина...  
— Четырех, — дотошно уточнил Кью и тут же начал оправдываться: — Я редко пью. А вам не следовало меня спаивать.  
— Ладно, убедил. Беру всю вину на себя. Могу я подняться?  
— Зачем? — с внезапной подозрительностью спросил Кью.   
— Просто убедиться, что ты не свалился у порога.  
Кью выпустил его локоть. Хмель выветрился, и теперь он вполне мог стоять без опоры. Об опьянении напоминала лишь слабость в ногах.   
Он откровенно рассматривал Бонда, не замечая, что стоит возле самой двери и мешает кому-то выйти из дома. Бонд взял его за рукава и потянул к себе, с прохода. Кью, качнувшись, оказался совсем рядом с ним. И тогда, не раздумывая, Кью прижался губами к чужим губам.  
Поцелуй не был чем-то запланированным. До этой секунды у Кью и мыслей таких не было. Бонд всегда оставался Бондом: ироничным невыносимым подопечным, перчинкой в рабочих буднях. Но не мужчиной, которого желают. Не тем, о ком думают вечерами. Кью выбрасывал его из головы, едва за его спиной закрывалась дверь офиса.   
Но сейчас он живо вспомнил тот вечер, когда стоял с футболкой в руках и вдыхал его запах. Тот же самый, что чувствовал сейчас, хоть тот и был заглушен запахом туалетной воды. И как тогда, горячая волна толкнулась вниз, Кью чуть не застонал от желания, того, что настигало его до этого лишь с одним человеком.  
Бонд придержал его, отвечая на поцелуи жестко и уверенно. Перехватил главенство, вылизывая его рот, прижимая к себе все ближе.   
Когда они наконец отпустили друг друга, ловя губами воздух, Кью не сказал ничего. Просто взял его за руку и повел за собой, хмелея от собственного поступка и смелости. А еще — от невиданной легкости. Оказывается, это так просто: взять и привести домой другого мужчину.  
Они не обменялись ни единым словом, ни когда ехали в лифте, ни позже, в квартире Кью. Бонд помог ему снять пальто, скинул с себя верхнюю одежду, и они так же молча переместились в спальню.  
Бонд быстро, по-деловому раздевал его, потом опрокинул на спину и целовал тоже быстро, жестко, не размениваясь на сантименты. Это было то, что нужно: бездумный трах, порыв страсти. Менее осмысленный, чем любовь, но больше, чем рядовой проходной секс.  
Кью не думал ни о чем, не пытался анализировать ощущения. Он просто наслаждался животным удовольствием, отдавался Бонду с такой готовностью, которую в себе припомнить не мог. И двигался естественно, предлагая ему себя, насаживаясь на его член снова и снова, пока Бонд размеренно двигался навстречу, вжимая Кью лицом в подушку и целуя его плечи и затылок. Никакой стесненности, никакого постепенного узнавания друг друга. Движение в издавна знакомом ритме.  
Если Бонд хотел его отблагодарить, он свой долг покрыл с лихвой. Кью не стал говорить этого вслух. Не хотелось колкостей, которые могли испортить посторгазменную негу. Кью чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым в данный момент. Настолько легким, что, казалось, он мог оторваться от земли и парить в воздухе.  
Мысль о том, что он так счастлив рядом с другим мужчиной, больше не причиняла боли. Напротив, от нее становилось еще лучше. Призрак Клайва наконец-то покинул эти стены. И почти оставил самого Кью.   
Но тут он посмотрел на лежащего рядом мужчину и забеспокоился: а не влип ли он в более серьезные неприятности?  
«Неприятности» о его мыслях не подозревали. Бонд лежал на спине, почесывая Рыжего, который запрыгнул на кровать и теперь топтался поверх одеяла, приминая его лапками.  
Впрочем, его сомнения Бонд заметил, хоть и расценил по-другому.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
— А ты хочешь остаться?  
Предложение сорвалось с губ просто и естественно.  
— Хочу, — не раздумывая, ответил Бонд. Он выглядел так, будто был в этой квартире всегда.   
Серый улегся на кровать со стороны Кью, незаметно, как это умеют кошки, сгоняя его с места, подвигая ближе к любовнику. С другой стороны их зажал в тиски Рыжий, чье громкое мурчанье легко можно было перепутать с шумом мотора. Коты приняли Джеймса даже быстрее, чем Кью.  
«Предатели», — снова подумал тот беззлобно, укладываясь на плече Бонда.  
Его не оставляло ощущение, что он ввязывается во что-то не менее опасное и губительное, чем отношения с Клайвом. Но впервые в жизни страшно от этого не было.  
А вот интересно — очень.


End file.
